


It's Not Over

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Powers, M/M, Song Fic Challenge, That Damn Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When every day of your life is a battle to survive, those you love are unwittingly thrown in the the crosshairs. But if you had the power to pull them back from the brink, would you be strong enough to see it through? What would you give up, to save the one you love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no+name+please](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=no%2Bname%2Bplease).



> I've been sitting on this song for far too long, but after a whole full day of editing fun, this song happened to come on the radio and I got tickled to do some writing. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Song: It's Not Over  
> Artist: Daughtry

Looking across the open field, the mist rising from the grass, the smell of gunpowder in the air, and the lingering reverberation of an arrow burying itself in the tree, Derek saw him coming out of the mist, plaid button down hanging open over a white tank top. Legs eating the distance, the look of panic replaced by one of relief. Throwing himself through the air as the gun went off, he felt the hot metal tear through his leg, which was occupying the space where Stiles' chest had been half a second before. Falling to the ground, he heard the Hunter meet his end at the end of Argent's crossbow. Grimacing in pain, the grimace was replaced by a shy smile.

"You saved me." The voice was small and scared.

Pressing a gently kiss to Stiles' lips, he said reassuringly.

"I will always save you."

Getting to his feet he pulled Stiles to his feet and dusted him off. Turning to say something else, the thunderous crack of a rifle ripped the moment of sanity from him in a wash of blood and muscle. 

Feeling Stiles' hand go slack, he dropped to his knees and pushed his hands to the wound.

"God...no. No no no no no no no."

Unbidden, tears poured from his eyes burning like acid across his cheeks. Gripping Stiles' bloody chest, he closed his eyes and willed the pain away, begging whatever God was listening to let him take away the injury as well. 

Scott pulled up in Stiles Jeep, leaping out as it rolled to a stop, lights on, music playing dolefully from the radio. He'd been across the clearing when Stiles was shot, and he was white as a ghost.

_I was blown away._  
 _What could I say?_  
 _It all seemed to make sense._  
 _You've taken away everything,_  
 _And I can't deal with that._  
 _I try to see the good in life,_  
 _But good things in life are hard to find._  
 _We'll blow it away, blow it away._  
 _Can we make this something good?_  
 _Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

"Please Stiles...I promise I'll do better...just come back."

He sounded lost, like he had when he'd heard that his family had died in the fire. Sinking down so his face was buried in the mess of Stiles chest, he let out a startled yelp when he'd heard the heart start beating, and a gurgling wetness in the lungs as they fought to draw breath. 

Lifting up, he saw Stiles' injuries fade, while he felt his own chest shred and bleed, but heal just as quickly. He felt a piece of himself fade as Stiles grew stronger under his touch. 

_Let's start over._  
 _I'll try to do it right this time around._  
 _It's not over._  
 _'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._  
 _This love is killing me,_  
 _But you're the only one._  
 _It's not over._

"That's two Sappy-Wolf."

"Busy night," was all he could muster between choking tears. Not letting Stiles up until the damage was gone from both of them, he got shakily to his feet, leaning on Stiles while Stiles leaned on him.

"Don't leave me Stiles..."

"Never gonna happen."

***

They were pinned down, back to back to back to back in a tight ring around Stiles who was coughing up a black viscous mass that smelled like sulphur and was melting the floor where it touched. Scott, Lydia and Isaac were watching the corners, which was where the monster was striking at them. Taking a deep breath, Lydia let loose a wail that would make a Banshee mother proud, stunning their foe just long enough for Isaac to deliver the coup de grace on its head with a cinder block.

When the thing had stopped thrashing, Stiles had stopped coughing up the mass, but he'd collapsed onto his side. Writhing on the floor of the bank, smoke billowed from Stiles' nose and mouth. Groaning low, he open his mouth, and Derek leaned in to look. A flickering fire in Stiles chest had ignited. The mass he'd been expelling had ignited, and it was going to burn him alive.

Running frantically for water, they knew it would be too easy, but they had to try. Stiles eyes filled with tears from the pain and the panic. Clawing at his throat and chest, Derek hung on helplessly, ignoring his rising fear at the smell of smoke and burning flesh. Remembering that night in the clearing, he took a deep breath.

"Gods let this work."

Sealing his lips around Stiles in a deeply intimate kiss, he sucked softly, drawing the flame into his body. He'd hoped...could only hope...that the curse that affected Stiles but left him, Lydia and Isaac alone wouldn't take root, and he'd heal. 

Feeling his energy draining, the fire fizzled between their lips. Stiles breath was a wheezing rasp, but at least there was no pain. 

_Taken all I could take,_  
 _And I cannot wait._  
 _We're wasting too much time_  
 _Being strong, holding on._  
 _Can't let it bring us down._  
 _My life with you means everything,_  
 _So I won't give up that easily._  
 _I'll blow it away, blow it away._  
 _Can we make this something good?_  
 _'Cause it's all misunderstood._  
 _Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

"You okay?"

"You saved me. Again. This is starting to get not fair."

Laughing through his tears, Derek shrugged.

"As long as you're alive to argue, I don't really care about fair."

Pushing up to get to his feet, he felt the biting sting of a piece of glass cut his palm. Looking down after a few seconds, and realizing it hadn't healed, he tucked his hand up his sleeve, feeling more than a little light headed. 

Collapsing to his knees, he felt Isaac and Stiles lift him up.

"Guess that drained me more than I thought. I'll be fine."

_Let's start over._  
 _I'll try to do it right this time around._  
 _It's not over._  
 _'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._  
 _This love is killing me,_  
 _But you're the only one._  
 _It's not over._

***

It was a rainy day, and nothing of any supernatural origin was happening to their little town. The air was still but for the pitter patter of rain drops on the leaves. The forest had a hushed quality, as though the woods themselves were waiting for words to dispel the gloom.

There he stood, bare chested, cut, bruised and bleeding. His hand was swollen and his knuckles bloody. Feet bare on the moss and rock, it was impossible to tell where the rain drops stopped and his tears began.  
Behind him, there was a crashing through the woods lead by an angry scream.

"DEREK!"

_We can't let this get away._  
 _Let it out, let it out._  
 _Don't get caught up in yourself._  
 _Let it out._

"Derek. Stop."

Skidding to a halt, the gangly man stopped, rain and sweat mingling and stinging his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Derek couldn't bring himself to turn around.

"You need more than this Stiles. You need more than what I am."

"What you are?"

"Human."

"Hu-"

"I gave up my wolf."

Stiles words died in this throat.

"I brought you back from death. Twice. I gave up my wolf. Without my wolf, what am I Stiles?"

Turning around, showing Stiles the scars of the abuse he'd put his body through. Raised flesh criss crossed his chest where he's used the sharp blades to make himself bleed. He'd avoided letting Stiles see him in the light. Now in the harsh light of day, he showed his weakness.

"You're Derek."

_Let's start over._

"You're my Derek."

_I'll try to do it right this time around._

"You're my boyfriend. And my saviour."

Stiles took a step towards him. He took a faltering step back.

_It's not over._  
 _'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._

"You've saved me so many times.

_This love is killing me,_

"Please Derek."

_But you're the only one._

Crossing the distance in two deceptively quick steps, Stiles closed his hands on the hunting knife that Derek had held to his wrist. Throwing the blade into the woods, his eyes pleaded with Derek.  


  _It's not over._

"Let me save you."

Pulling Derek into his chest as the tears overwhelmed them both, they collapsed to their knees, clinging to each other like a life raft in the ocean.

_Let's start over._  
 _It's not over, yeah..._  
 _This love is killing me,_  
 _But you're the only one._  
 _It's not over._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I can be found on Twitter: @BlaiddDrwg1982


End file.
